Mage
Feel free to share your own friend code HERE: Friend Codes, nowhere else on the wiki, to keep things clean and organised. Eternium * Eternium is an amazingly fun and beautifully crafted Action RPG, reminiscent of the great classics Diablo and Torchlight. * Eternium stands out from other mobile Action RPGs, like Dungeon Hunter or SoulCraft, by its effortless “tap to move” and innovative “swipe to cast” controls, and its player-friendly “no paywalls, never pay to win” philosophy. * With the exception of a couple of online-only features, the game can also be played offline after the content download completes. * Drawing signs to cast spells is easy and rewarding. The tap-to-move control is more natural and relaxing than thumbsticks, and it’s also truer to the vintage point-and-click Action RPG experience. * The game can be really played for free, as more than 90% of our players do. Purchases are completely optional. Gems, the game’s main currency, can be collected from enemies and quests. There is no limiting stamina or energy. The best things in the game are obtained by playing, not paying. * Eternium has been launched in 2014, and is actively being improved by the original development team. Through years of polishing, and feedback from millions of players, the quality of the game has steadily increased, making it now one of the highest rated games on all app stores. * Enjoy the visceral satisfaction of responsive, fast-paced combat, with spectacular special effects, pleasing sounds, rewarding damage numbers, all set against immersive backdrops and atmospheric, inspiring music scores. * Play as a Mage, Warrior or Bounty Hunter, wielding a sword, axe, staff or gun. Level up to learn new abilities and increase your attributes. * Battle skeletons, zombies, automatons, aliens, demons, dragons and many other creatures, across three beautifully hand-crafted worlds, or in endless generated levels. * Venture into dark caves and dungeons, explore forests, villages and graveyards, lay siege to demon controlled castles, brave snowy mountain peaks, travel to the moon to slay strange creatures among craters and canyons, and beyond, to the deserts, pyramids and jungles of the red planet. * Open treasure chests to loot gold, gemstones and battle gear. Equip shiny breastplates, menacing helmets and hoods, spiked shoulder pads, mysterious cloaks or capes. Protect yourself with a shield, or choose to wield two weapons as a warrior. * Rescue your tank, healer and ranger companions who will join you in battle. Use their abilities together with yours to create rewarding and powerful tactical combos. * Experience a refreshing storyline, filled with interplanetary intrigue and seasoned with funny characters. Hunt your arch-enemy, Ragadam, across the worlds, while trying to uncover and undo his twisted plans. * Progress from common to rare, epic and legendary gear. Find gemstones that fit in your armor’s sockets. Craft socketed rings and amulets, and fuse three of them into a higher quality one. * Unleash awesome offensive abilities, such as Whirlwind, Shockwave, Arc Lightning or Blizzard, control the enemy crowd with Frost Nova, Vortex, Silence, or sneak and assassinate with Smokescreen, Traps and Snipe. * Each hero class has access to about 20 abilities (skills or spells), and each of your three companions has four more. The game starts simple, but culminates in a flurry of tactical possibilities at high levels. * Once your hero reaches level 70, your experience points go into Champion Levels, which are unlimited and yield steady stat upgrades. Champion Levels are also inherited by your new heroes, so they will have an easier time growing up. * Aside from the four story acts, an endless progression of beautiful, randomly generated levels awaits in the Trials of Valor game mode. * Eternium is crafted with passion by a small band of old-school RPG fans, who love making the game they always wanted to play. Welcome to the Wikia You and your companions fight to stop Ragadam’s apocalyptic plan in this charmingly immersive Action-RPG that takes place in a multi-planet universe of swords, aliens, and space-faring dragons. Unlock and upgrade your armor, weapons and minion companions as you journey from magical villages to remote mountaintops, dark dungeons to alien worlds. Fuse your treasures, advance your character, progress through the story and cast spectacular spells conjured from simple gestures to defeat hordes of monsters and grow in power. Find weapons and loot, learn mind-bending spells, and recruit companions to help you in your battle to save the worlds from impending doom. * Questions? Check our FAQ! * Page Index has been added to help with navigation. * Update notes are here to help you what the game's past and the version updates. * See the Future Teasers page to see what the developer's rumors are. * Wanna face you final boss? Ragadam is here. Description from developers Hack and slash your way through hordes of skeletons and demons. Battle, collect loot, and craft items to grow in might. Draw runes to trigger devastating spells and abilities over particularly nasty enemies to unleash your fury. Watch them burn, freeze, or get slashed apart. The power feels awesome! Viscerally satisfying touch mechanics established Eternium (formerly known as Mage and Minions) as the first action role-playing game truly designed for touch devices. Now this great mobile RPG is also available in the Windows 10 Store. Latest activity Gallery Category:Browse